


Finding Me, Finding This

by Damalia (Achrya)



Series: Modern ABO, PolyPack [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Marriage, Harems, Implied Mpreg, Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Polyamory, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the youngest alpha child of the Minami family Ren has it made. All the perks of the family name with none of the responsibility, a cute omega he’s been trying to court, and a great best friend. Life is good.</p><p>Then his father drops a bomb on him. He’s been promised to not 1 but 2 families and it expected to look after, court, and then choose between two ‘offered’ omegas. Now the omega he wants is disgusted with him, his best friend is acting weird, he's got people he doesn't want in his house, and everything is just...falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Me, Finding This

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about harem manga/anime and I’m expressing them through this here story. It starts with a cliche harem setup and then, hopefully, will go totally sideways. I’m not sure how that’s going to happen yet (making it up as I go) but fingers crossed that it will be fun.
> 
> Deals with: Sexism, gender inequality, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, past/threatened non-con, child abuse, child neglect, socially accepted polygamy in the scoop of a vastly unfair world as far as how omegas are treated is concerned, mpreg, heat cycles, ruts...lots of things, with more tags to be added as needed.

 

Ren stared at his sire with wide eyes and an open mouth. Looking at his father was like looking into a mirror in a way; the man was basically an older slightly taller and heavier version of Ren with the same amber skin, narrow dark brown eyes, and pin straight black hair. The only huge differed was that Ren wore his hair shaved on the sides and back while leaving the top long enough to pull into a ponytail, a look his father would have never entertained, and a collection of scars and piercings he’d accumulated over the years. 

And the almost totally blank but still somehow disgusted look the man always managed to wear when Ren was in his presence. That look was one he just hadn’t learned to duplicate. 

He turned to look at Jason, needing someone to confirm what he’d just heard, only to find the other man slack faced in shock. Which was confirmation in and of itself really. 

“No!” The word burst out of his mouth before he could begin to realize it was happening. His sire’s eyebrows went up minutely, silently daring Ren to repeat himself. 

He was twenty years old and, in all that time, he’d never said no to anything his sire asked or demanded of him. He’d never had any desire to, knowing full well that his sire held all the power. Even if he could have forgotten his sire liked to remind him on the rare occasion that they spoke that Ren needed to be grateful for everything he had in life and that, of course, all of those things were because of him. Without his sire Ren wouldn’t have anything. 

And yet.

“I won’t do it.”

Ren Minami was, in a lot of ways, very privileged. His family was very well off and well regarded in their country. Originally it was their work on the railroads and some illegal alcohol distribution when prohibition was a thing in the century prior and later for getting into a handful of notable endeavors right as they were taking off. Medical research, land deals and development, weapons development (with, maybe, a side of war profiteering that no really talked about because they were respectable now) and import and export were all things Ren had heard tossed around. 

He didn’t know how much of that was true and how much of it wa covering up for other less savory things but, in the end, it was none of his business. It really wasn’t even as impressive as it sounded. His family was huge and they were very alpha heavy, which meant lots of changes to carry on the family name. Which meant Ren, as the youngest alpha child out of about twenty total siblings (he was hazy on the actual number) sired by his father who was a second cousin (maybe) to the current family head, was unimportant. His father was close enough to important people in the family to have inherited money, a lot of it, but Ren was so far down the line that it was amazing his sire even remembered he existed. He wasn’t likely to ever find a place in any of the more interesting family businesses. 

He wasn’t bothered by it. He was well taken care of; classes all paid for, a house provided for him, next to no real pressures or expectations regarding what he did what his life. He was a tiny blip on just about everyone’s radar while still being present enough to reap the rewards from it. 

All told it was a pretty good deal. 

Not to say that Ren was unaware of how lucky he was. To the contrary he appreciated everything he had and knew that, in their world, a lot of people didn’t have nearly as much. That he was from a family that still adhered to back practices, where a single alpha took many mates, but didn’t cast their alpha children into the street when they came of age was a small miracle in and of itself. Packs were something that was falling out of practice, as not many alphas could afford to keep a small village’s worth of mates and pups, but many of the ones who did were very traditional and traditional didn’t bode well for alpha pups. 

His best friend, Jason, was from a pack family as well. That was how they’d ended up as friends actually: pack families tended to be very connected with each other and, in a given territory, it wasn’t unusual for all their alpha and beta children to attend the same school, have the same tutors, and participate in the same activities. Jason was older but they’d been on the same sports teams, taken music lessons with the same old cranky beta lady, and ended up close in the process.

The Black pack, Jason’s family, was currently only a single generation and headed by Jason’s sire. The man had made his own fortune and, upon finding himself rich enough to support multiple mates, had decided to became a staunch traditionalist. When Jason had turned 15, of age for an alpha, he’d been ‘exiled’ from the house, not even allowed to have contact with his carrier or siblings. 

It was a stupid practice in Ren’s opinions. Supposedly it was to keep alpha children from challenging their sire for control of the pack and rights to any betas and omegas not ‘fully’ related to them but it wasn’t like they lived in caves anymore or got into vicious fights over mates and territory anymore. Personally Ren didn’t know any pack kids interested in stealing their sire’s mates or bonding with their half siblings. 

It was actually really gross when you got down to it and he was pretty sure Jason thought so as well. And yet that Jason had still be homeless at 15. Ren had tried to bring his friend into the home his sire had provided his mother but it hadn’t gone over all that well. Keeping alpha pups in the hoe was one thing but an unrelated, young, newly presented one? Not likely. 

In the end Ren had been given what would amount to his inheritance in the form of a house. It was close to his mother, less than an hour drive, but well outside of Minami territory. It was, in an indirect way, his sire’s way of given Jason a place to stay. Ren was under no illusions that his sire had done it out of the goodness of his heart. Rather Ren’s mother had asked for it and it was an easy way to not have to worry about making sure he was in the will because he’d already gotten what he was going to get.

He didn’t mind that either. 

He had his place, Jason wasn’t homeless, and he was able to return to see his mother when every he liked. Jason hadn’t stepped foot into Black pack territory in seven years but Ren saw his mother nearly once a week. Compared to how his life could have gone he had nothing to complain about and, as such, never complained. 

Unless it was about a certain blond omega who kept spurning his advances and didn’t think his offers to take care of him and give him everything he’d ever wanted were endearing. But that was a separate matter and he only ever complained to a very amused Jason about his lack of luck in the courting department. 

Life, he sometimes thought, would have been easier if he was more like Jason and was happy to have someone new on his arm every month. That would have been more ‘alpha’ of him than being stuck on one omega who constantly refused him. But stuck he was, hopelessly so, and he wasn’t interested in being with someone else. 

Which brought them back to the problem at hand. 

His father had dropped by the house, maybe the third time he’d ever done so in the past seven years, flanked by his lawyers. The sight had set warning bells off in Ren’s head but it wasn’t like he could refuse the man entry so he’d invited them in, made coffee, and sat down on one side of the table with Jason next to him to hear what his father had to say. 

He’d been expecting anything from ‘get out of the house’ to ‘I’ve found a place for you at the company, drop that lawyer idea’ to ‘you aren’t really my son’ (unlikely but Ren sometimes liked to dream that there was someone less cold and calculated out there who he shared DNA with.). What he hadn’t been expecting was ‘You’re getting married.’ 

“The offers have already been made and accepted.” His father said while making a gesture to one of his lawyers, a ferret faced beta with nervous eyes and twitchy hands. A folder was pulled out of a briefcase and hastily pushed across the table to Ren. 

Who stared at it dumbly then shook his head. “No.” 

“These are important deals for the family.” His father continued as if he hadn’t spoken. Ren sputtered; deals? This was a business deal? “The Norris family and the Srini’s both have much to offer us and all they’ve asked in return is a chance to marry into the family, which you will provide.” 

“No.” Seriously, was he just flat out ignoring him? Did his father not realize he couldn’t make him do anything? Ren was an adult alpha and that meant he was free to do as he wished. It would have been one thing if he was an omega, beholden to his sire’s whims until he was married but...well he fucking wasn’t. 

“The Srini boy will be here in a week. I expect you will have a space ready and have arrangements made for his continued education before then.” 

Ren looked over at Jason again. The older alpha just shrugged helplessly. Ren sucked a breath in through his teeth then exhale slowly before facing his father again; the look at unveiled disgust was back. It was a wrinkle between the eyes, a thinning of the lips, and a tilting up of the nose combined with a downward glance. 

It was hard to not feel small under it. 

“Father,” He said carefully. “I am not going to be marrying anyone. One of my brothers or sisters-”

“Your brothers and sisters have actual jobs and families to attend to. They contribute something to the family which you do not.” Ren shut his mouth so hard his teeth clicked. “You enjoy what I have provided for you , do you not? This house, college and all those hopes for law school after, the cafe.” 

Jason shifted in the chair next to him. The cafe was where Jason worked as the manager. Jason was given autonomy over the place, allowed to run and present it however he saw fit as long as it made money, but it wasn’t *his*. It belonged to Ren’s sire. Just like the house did. 

“If you cannot do this then I shall revoke my kindness. Your mother will be upset, I’m sure, but she will understand in time.” His father said as easily as someone discussing the weather. There was no malice or anger in his voice; it was the same cold factual drone Ren had been hearing all his life. “I have no doubt you would be fine without me, Ren.” 

Jason’s name wasn’t said and his father didn’t so much as look in his friend’s direction but Ren could feel the threat in the air. What would Jason do without his job and the house? 

Jason must have felt it too because he shook his head, frowning hard. “Mr. Minami, don’t-”

His father raised a hand and, like any good alpha pup raised in a pack would, Jason went quiet. “This is family business Jason. I am fond of you but I will ask that you stay out of it.” 

Stay out of it while he was used as leverage against Ren. It was so ridiculous Ren wanted to laugh but he was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. 

“Look over the agreement in the folder and the information about the omegas. There’s also a short document on what will happen if you insist on being defiant.” His father stood up, chair dragging shrilly over the hardwood floor as he did.  “I’ll contact you in a few days and I expect you’ll have started making arrangements. And, as an aside, I suggest you stop pursuing that...what was the name?” 

The ferret faced lawyer was quick to respond, looking pleased to be able to provide an answer. “Alexander Jernigan.” 

Ren’s stomach dropped. How did his father know about Xander? He only talked about the omega to Jason. Not even his mother knew he’d been trying to court someone. 

“Yes of course, I remember.” His father looked down his nose at him, lips pulling downwards just a touch. For him it was the equivalent of raising his voice. “A beta sire and omega carrier. I would have thought, with everything you’ve been given in life, that you would have more...refined taste.”

Jason inhaled next to him; Ren could smell the sudden sharply bitter smell of alpha anger in the air. His father must have smelled it as well but gave absolutely no indication that he had. Not even a twitch in Jason’s direction. 

“Be grateful you’re be provided such quality omegas to start your pack. Exceptional breeding, traceable family lines, and proper upbringings.” His father smoothed an invisible wrinkle out of his suit jacket. “It would do you well to understand that the omega you are chasing is not the sort you court. Keep to the side for fun, perhaps, but not give your name.” 

The anger coming off of Jason grew stronger and Ren could practically taste the bitterness in his mouth. If it had been anyone else, any other alpha, Jason would have already been on his feet, ready to fight. Even Ren, who wasn’t really that type, felt something hot and furious at the dismissive way his father was talking about Xander. It was an animal impulse, teeth and rage, to fight in defense of the one he wanted to mate. 

It was also an animal impulse to defer to his sire and pack head. It was a conflict but, with everything else hanging over his head, he managed to stay in his seat. 

Jason was gripping the edge of the table so hard his nails were digging into the wood. 

His father stayed as blank as ever. “Have a good day Ren.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> http://polypackispoly.tumblr.com My tumblr for this stuff. Features some little ficlets, image posts, thoughts, and I'm down to answer questions or just ramble about things.


End file.
